


And

by ghaor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaor/pseuds/ghaor
Summary: Jack and Gabriel just entered the Soldier Enhancements Program, they're best friends, and they probably have feelings for each other. The thing is that they're way to stupid to make it clear for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433597) by [Archedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archedes/pseuds/Archedes). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this is my first fanfic that i plan to make longer, no one-shot only. i've done a few before, but they were mostly messing around and it was in my native language, spanish. now i'm trying out, for first time, to write in english and see how it goes! i'm thinking things slowly, so i don't have full story yet for this, may be around 6 chapters, maybe~anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> btw, there are flashback and they're going to look _like this_ , i hope it doesn't get confusing!

I told him I’d take him out, to meet my farm during that break. He probably thought I was lying, or if I wasn’t, that I’d forget. Turns out I didn’t.

The sun was high, it was hot, there was a dry breeze that would make you feel warmer rather than refresh you. Two nights ago we came, to visit my family. My mom was so happy to see me, and so was my sister and the dog. Three weeks before, I had received the notice that the government was interested in me, for a new _soldier enhancements program_ , Gabriel had also caught government's attention so we’d be together on that train. I━ we had accepted, but they decided that giving us a short break before going into it would be for the best, since we probably won’t have much free time after that, or at least, for quite a while.

Gabe was more than happy to meet my family, _“I thought you had forgotten, you were drunk anyway by the time you said it”_ . He’s such a different guy in and out of a mission, almost like he was two persons split together into one body. Inside a mission, he was less of a friend, there were things to get done, and he’d make sure it was like that, he’d be so serious the whole time, and all over him would be written the word _military_ , the only part of him i still could see feelings go through would be his eyes, but Gabriel was always so hard to read.

Outside of the missions… as I said, he was totally different, a lot more friendly, relaxed and would, I could even find easier to read him, his expressions towards most things. But he would be always easily read my mind, when I’d struggle trying to figure him out.

━What are you doing, farm boy? ━asked, i was out in the porch, sat in a stool. He had two glasses in his hand, offered me one, it was lemonade. He’d look so casual in old discolored jeans, and a sleeveless plaid shirt.

━For a moment, I was hoping you’d forget such nickname ━i drank, it was the perfect balance between sweetness and citric.

━Nah, it’s cute and fits you ━he did a grin, that soon would disappear from his face. He sat in another stool besides me, he settle his arms on the fence, putting his face between them and looking in the horizon.

━Did you made this lemonade?

━How did you find out?

━My mom makes it way too sweet ━the sun was setting, it was still hot and I wanted to take a shower. The conversation died for a while, but I wouldn’t mind, neither Gabe did, apparently. Sometimes, being in silence with him was nice, no words needed.

━

The _enhancement_ _project_ had started, and there would be an enormous abyss of time for when I could go to the farm again, take a nap with the dog, bother my sister and help my mom with the chores.

━Morrison! ━the commander in charge would yell at me━, are you paying attention or dancing again in the pastures you used to live in?

I stood even more right that what i was before, and answered:

━Sir, no, sir! ━then he left me, continuing what he was talking about, it seemed that that man had studied all my profile over and memorized it all, I was either he most favourite or the least.

We were about to start a warm up practice, just the past month all of the persons that got involved in the project ━and I include myself━ would be in plenty of pain, thanks to the side effects of enhancements, they had a lot of things to change in our systems, those had been the words from one of the doctors that’d visit me and check out how I was doing thought the vomit sessions I had earlier. Thanks both to the pain and nauseous effect that i’d somehow start having.

The practice would go for one of those cliché practice fields you would see in a movie, we went through car tires, climb up walls, crawl in dirt, and hang in bars. At the end, trot 3 kilometers, and just after that ━as if it wasn’t enough for my apparently burning in pain body━, we had to do squats and pushups.

It was a very general training, I had went through these thousand of times and I was glad to say that I wouldn’t end as dead as this one left me. They said it was the accustom to all this again, that it also had to do with the fact that we were still in pain thanks to the enhancements, and that we would resolve soon this and find it ridiculously easy.

I died on my bed as soon as I was able to reach it, but even if I felt so tired, I could not sleep. Gabe had been in different groups while his training, and soon had meet me in the room we shared. He seemed as much tired as I did, and just like me, couldn’t sleep even if both of us felt pain over our entire body.

━It’s so dumb, we’ve done much harder stuff than this, and yet I feel like dying right now ━he exclaimed, frustrated.

━I know, I had the same feeling, but guess that the _medical excuse_ could help me feel better ━I muttered, didn’t have many forces to be loud. Lights were off, I had my eyes shut, trying to find the relief of the slumber.

━Your birthday is close ━he changed topic, and I felt like opening my eyes. I saw the steady way his chest would go up and down, breathing. He had his eyes open, looking at the ceiling.

━Guess I’ll go through it under more pain and workout. Will you get me anything nice? ━teased sarcastically.

━Are you getting emotional over me? ━teased back.

━You wouldn’t believe how many emotions I have towards you ━teased again, even more ironic this time.

━I’d get you a pretty punch in your pretty face if you keep believing that I care that much ━I could see the grin he made.

━I’m flattered that you believe my face is pretty ━I was starting to feel sleepy.

━Enough to steal a lot of person’s breath ━he added, I believe the tried to sound more sarcastically, but it didn’t end coming out like that, and a sudden warm would cover my checks in what I believe would be a blush, and I was glad that it was enough dark that Gabe couldn’t see it━. Go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.

━

It had been a morning full of all the same exercises, more intense now, they said it would gradually be harder, and harder, but I didn’t thought they meant it to be this fast. And I sound just like a whiny bitch, _this is nothing_ , I constantly remind myself, but all I could feel these last 3 weeks was pain, not as much as at the start, but it still wasn’t the most easy thing to ignore. We had been assured that we’d soon feel better, stronger than before.

Relief, lunch time had come and I could finally catch a breath for at least half an hour. Picking up a tray, receiving my food and going through the dining hall until I found a good table to sit. Soon I’d notice Gabe coming through the door, after he picked up his food he saw me, came and sat with me.

━Good thing for you: you won’t eat alone ━said just after he sat in the stool.

━Oh! ‘Cause you must have so much company, don’t you Reyes? ━I raised an eyebrow.

━Don’t you dare doubt how popular I’m around here ━and he started eating the garbage we had as lunch.

Ended the week having the same routine the next days, nothing changed, except maybe the fact that we actually started gaining strength and slowly stopped crying after the whole day. It’s friday and I’m sitting on my bed, looking up to the sky, through the little window we have in our room. There are more clouds than stars, but I still think it’s worth taking the time to look up; I frequent tend to forget about how much i used to do that.

_A scenery that you’d believe was very cliché, lying over hay, looking at the sky with my dog lying between us, almost inside of the barn. The sun was being set, and soon I was able to see all the stars that I couldn’t see usually. Gabe had his arms behind his head, making a pillow out of them, I believe he was amazed._

A knock in the door bring me down to the real world, looked over my shoulder to find out it could be just one person, I returned my head to the little but strong stars.

━Happy birthday ━he mutters, and sits by my side.

━It’s tomorrow ━I answer, I stop, give now my concentration to him and look at his face, he has a either neutral or indecipherable face.

━I know, but only a few hours left before it’s, and I’m sure I’ll forget; always happens ━I frown.

━Last night you were saying I was getting all emotional over you, and now, you come over with that? ━I smirk, why’s he suddenly so interested on my birthday? Or why he cares? Ain’t big deal, anyway.

_━I’ve been able to see many stars from California, in the beach and shit, but this…_

_━Is absolutely different, I guess ━couldn’t resist the temptation to smile, I knew, by the moment it became darker and darker, that all the stars together were breathtaking._

_━Haven’t been much around and I’m already missing this ━he laughed dryly, a different from the day, at night the breeze was actually cold._

_━Aw c’mon, you’ll have more days to see my pale face ━I said wryly._

_━You wish you were the only thing I’d think about my whole day, don’t ya? Very selfish country boy._

━Guess all the hard work always makes me, somehow, softer ━he makes a grin.

━Gotta find your soft spot every time you’re tired, then.

━Don’t expect much, ain’t the big thing ━shakes my hair, then brushes it out of my forehead━. Tomorrow is our free day, so we’ll go to a bar, the only thing we can manage to do for your birthday here.

━Oh sorry, I prefer cakes over alcohol and long talks about nothing interesting at all ━decided to look into his deep eyes, they were quiet, calm. He was so calm now, I couldn’t tell if he was actually tired, or something else.

_We fell asleep there, for a while, we had to wake up and half asleep go back inside the house, or else we would die from how cold it turned after a while. We had the same room to sleep, and in the same bed since there weren’t many. We have been drinking and I was enough careless to not take off much of my clothes and sleep the same way I reached the bed._

_Woke up trying to excuse myself of why I would hug him while sleeping,_ I was drunk _, I said trying to hide how red my face would turn._

━I hope that’s a lie, ‘cause I’m dying to see if our hangovers are worse now ━he mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[buy me a coffe](https://ko-fi.com/A1008P8) | [support me on patreon](https://www.patreon.com/ahomex)**
> 
> i'm sorry this is so short, i lost so much practice writting stuff, and since this is not my main language i lack the _skilled descriptive text_ ; _ ; haha, i hope i get to write more words for next chapter! btw, sorry if the flashbacks are kinda confusing with the present day? i hope you'll got the hand of it and understood it.
> 
> as for the tags, it'll probably end in mature at any point, but i'm not 100% sure of it... but since i like gore and nsfw in general so much i'd leave it there, just in case, for a while, hahaha.
> 
> >if i made any typos, please tell me! i'd love to fix it all.  
> >comments motive me more, i wanna hear your opinons, recomendations and everything!
> 
> [about me](http://sta.sh/021xvverzv00) | [find me elsewhere](http://sta.sh/01pwyok93viu) | [my fandoms](http://sta.sh/01r72ynrywo)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! a day late, i'm so very sorry, it's been hell in school since it's almots the end of the semester and we wouldn't stop having so much homework, barely can even draw and that's killing me.

We went outside, around 0700 we were walking to a bar that wasn’t very far away from the HQ. Chatting about nothing special, even though we have been there for 3 weeks, we actually didn’t made many friends, most people were way too concentrated on themselves to pay attention to others around. I’m apparently making excuses here, I myself didn’t want to relate much, but that doesn’t mean that it wasn’t the truth.

Finally in the bar, we sat on a table, close to a pool table that was there, and asked for vodka. The place wasn’t filled with people, at least not yet. It was filled with a very active atmosphere, most people around seemed to be happy. Gave a nice mood to the place.

━Now, you say so, and yet you’re not brave enough to try it in front of me! ━I laughed and then drank the little liquor that was left in my glass, and Jack did the same. It was the third round, and so we asked for another one.

━It’s a bit of a complicated trick, and I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it. But did you ask? ━he raised an eyebrow.

━Then go ahead, that table is free, go and do your  _ special trick _ ━I pointed out the pool table right besides us with the glass in hand, as he stood up, took the pool stick, hit the cue ball to send the rest around the table in a disorderly manner. He apparently got concentrated, and moved to find good angles to hit the ball, and took a while to do it, and almost all the balls went in the holes, except one.

━Would you look at that! You were almost fully lying, except for one ━I snorted, and then I got up, right were the last ball  stayed and took it━. Guess it was almost perfect.

━It’s just a minor flaw, I’ve done it before and got all of them inside ━I saw him rolling his eyes, then he drank━. You wouldn’t be able to even win a round ━he had a challenging sound, with a smirk.

━You couldn’t be more far away from reality ━I took one pool stick━. Oh also, minor flaws? That kinda stuff could matter in a mission ━winked at him.

━Let’s bet ━a smirk crossed his face, ignoring my last comment.

━I hear you? 

━Your ring if you lose, and… 

━Your necklace if you do ━I finished the phrase━, I’m afraid you care for it, don’t you? ━answered wryly.

━As much as you do for that silly thing you wear everyday ━his smirk didn’t fade━. Guess it’s a deal.

And so the game started, I’d end winning, but it wasn’t as easy as I thought it would be at first. He was good, and made it hard for me, being very close to winning.

━Too bad you couldn’t against me ━he took off the necklace, not being really happy about it, I extended my hand in front of him to take it.

━You better take care of it ━gave it to me.

━Aw, don’t cry country boy, maybe you’ll have another opportunity to win in the near future, and you’ll have it back ━he clucked fastidiously, I put the necklace in my pockets.

He drank from his glass, being it around 6th round.

━Haven’t you drank too much already? ━I took the glass off his hand, and drank from it in his face━. I think it’s time to sleep, you’re still a baby after all.

━Are you  _ my _ nanny now? ━he connect his eyes with mine.

━Would  _ you _ like that? ━I raised my eyebrows━. Didn’t know you were into that kinda stuff, Morrison.

He snorted.

━You know I’m right, it’s time to go, or else I will end by taking more than this necklace from you ━I turned around, finishing what was left in the glass.

━Oh? So you think you can win twice? 

━You doubt it? ━gave him a glance over my shoulder.

━I would love to find out. This time, the bet is basic, childist even; the other one gets whatever he wants for a whole day.

━Guess it’s fair ━I shrugged━,  _ easy. _

━

Next morning wasn't as awful as at first I thought it was going to be, the enhancements made a difference, and all the alcohol we had drank didn’t made us suffer that much. Not even get that drunk, our systems would process it faster, making it complicated to get drunk. Yet I still had a terrible headache that pills couldn’t get rid off. The same enhancements that made it harder to be drunk and suffer from much stronger hangovers, made it complicated to the pills to have an actual effect.

I had won the first round from last night, Jack the second, and I felt a bit uneasy about that.  _ What could he even want? _ He said, after starting the match, that the day for choose could be any, so it didn’t have to be today, the next day, the next week or even in this year. But I’m quite sure it was going to be, at least, this month.

_ Training . I have to go to that _ , and was the last thing I wanted to. After dressing ━fastidiously━ and cleaning up, I wandered in the hall to take breakfast, the farm boy was already there, but apparently had made two new friends. After taking my tray, I went there and sat in front of him and his, apparently, new friends.

━Hey, Gabe! Meet these two: Buskermark and Sabjel ━he introduced me to a blonde guy, and a dark skinned girl with short hair, they both seemed younger than both Jack and me, I made the most similar thing to a smile, couldn’t really get a an actual one with this headache.

━Hey ━said the girl━, you can call me Khatir, that’s my first name, at least ━she gave me a smile, she looked nice, but mostly naive.

━I’m Ered ━he was a bit more serious than what she was, they were sitting together.

━New here? ━said while trying to eat scrambled eggs that tasted like a combination of something rancid you leave in the fridge for a few weeks and then you have the misfortune to find.

━What? No! We’ve been here since the start of it ━answered the girl.

━Didn’t meant the enhancement project. 

━So you asking if we have experience before this? ━the guy raised an eyebrow, kinda sounding bothered by the question.

I nodded, noticed how they had tried to eat the same thing, and failed miserably.

━Well, I guess just enough ━again, Sabjel and not Buskermark.

━I see why he would ask you two that, you seem weirdly younger than most of us here ━suddenly Jack said.

━Guess we just had enough for them to choose us ━she shrugged━. Not like either of you, or the rest, are really that old ━she smiled, jovial.

After trying to eat as much as I could, I gave up just like they did. Our time ━as if we were in a school━ was soon announced over as a ring astonished us. The  _ newies _ would stand first and leave, saying something to Jack that I didn’t really care to hear.

━I guess you’re not much a sociable one ━he said to me after I got up besides him.

━I guess you forgot how long did it took you to make me want to have a real conversation with you ━I answered back, dryly.

━ _ Touché. _

━

Standing in lines, our commander was talking to us. Without a hint of emotion, very serious, stood up in front of us, telling us the news. Not like he was the most expressive ever, anyway, but seemed somehow a bit different from his usual seriousness.

━ _ None _ of you are new to these business. You all come from previous enlistment and had done good work on it, or at least enough to understand how everything works ━walked around us, between line and line━. You’ve been having nothing but warms up, to get you back to your previous functions even better, adapting your body to your new enhancements ━talking calmly, loud enough to everybody to hear.

Then he went back to the front of us.

━Soon you’re going to be back into real work, after you’re done here. I’d say give it less than two months.

_ «Isn’t that too soon? We have, what? One month? One month and half?» _

━That’s all I’ve to tell you for now. Go to the dining hall for the dinner, and then to your rooms ━made a short pause━, as usual.

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised by how fast they wanted us to be back. 

━

The sun was soon reaching the soil, I was sweating and tired. Taking a bottle of water and drinking from it as if I had been in a desert for weeks and it was the first drop of water I had tasted ever since. I walked off to the showers, striped off my clothes and letting the cold water consume me.

I was leaning against the wall, when I heard two guys talking, they were talking in spanish.

━¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestras propias creaciones, contra nosotros… ━there was a touch of concern in his voice.

━Se siente como cualquier película de ficción de hace unos años. ¿Pero por qué no quieren avisarnos? ━in the other side, the voice that answered the first, spoke with curiosity.

━Quizá no nos quieren decir aún.

━¡Mierda! ━exclaimed bothered.

After that, the voices ceased to be clear, and began to be far, I supposed they had left the showers. _What did they meant with_ _our own creations_? ” _Quizá no nos quieren decir aún”_ , those words couldn’t get off now.

━

It’s either Jack or me, one of us is always first in the room, by a considerable difference of time, and later the other one would show up, but this time, I found Jack in the corridor, just opening the door. 

━Hey ━I said right behind him, startling him.

━You frightened me! ━I made an snort.

We got in, and then shut the door, it was kinda early.

━You won’t take dinner? ━he asked me.

━Not feeling hungry at all, what about you? 

━Me neither, it’s been a long day ━I could hear tiredness in his voice.

━Weird, I’d say.

━Why? ━he sat in the edge of his bed, and began to tap the screen of his phone. I leaned against the wall, looking through the window.

━I was in the showers when I overheard two guys talking in spanish, they were saying some stuff like  _ our own creations being against us _ , and wondering why  _ nobody had told us anything  _ ━confusion crossed his face, and then some sort of realization.

━I might know what they meant, I heard something similar, from Buskermark today ━part of his hair was falling over his forehead, since it was apparently wet. He remove it, trying to put it up━. Apparently omncs aren’t working that well, lately.

━ _ Omnics _ ━repeated, thinking about it,  _ that would explain why he said it was like an old fiction movie _ ━ Have any idea where he would hear it from?

━None ━subtly shook his head. I started thinking, wondering about that, what could mean that the omnics  _ weren’t working well _ . Silence was soon broken by Jack.

━You wear it now ━he changed topic, looking to his phone.

━¿Perdón?

━The necklace ━he made eye contact with me, then lay down in the bed, touching his phone screen.

━It’s been just a day, and I just wanna bother you ━said slyly, walked to my bed and lay down, looking up to the ceiling.

Silence, and then I was consumed by the slumber. Didn’t knew anything else until next morning.

━

Gabe was already asleep, before I couldn’t notice. I’d like to talk to him, about our bet in the bar,  _ guess he’s too tired for it. _ I’d let him rest, but now I was curious, or maybe even worried, about the stuff he told me, and what I also heard earlier.  _ Our own creations, the omnics, not working well?  _ I decided to dig online, see what comes up, but everything seemed to be somehow clear; nothing, cero.  _ So how did they knew? _

With a tired sigh I let my phone rest on my chest, giving a glance to the window, a shooting start passing by. I didn’t know what to wish,  _ good things, whatever it can be _ , even if it was silly and fake.

It was one of those nights, I was tired but wasn’t sleepy and my mind wouldn’t stop wandering around. The  _ Soldier Enhancement Program _ was tiring, and it was even more tiring at the start, and it made me feel uneasy somehow, things about it. I felt like… like there’s something wrong about all  _ this _ .

It’s all so strictly weird, and I’m used to the strictness of militarily, but the fact that our bodies had reacted so bad to the enhancements at first, and the fact that we can’t talk about  _ anything _ that we do here. So far it’s not really weird, we just got those things, but after that it’s just training.  _ So what’s the big deal? I mean, i’m pretty sure they don’t want other countries stealing… stealing  _ whatever  _ these enhancements are. But still. _

_ I’m just rambling too much. I’m tired, that’s it. _

I stopped staring at the window, turned my head to see him. Still asleep, not like I thought he would be awake, his breath was steady. A silver glow caught my eye;  _ the necklace. Was him really wearing it just to bother me?  _ It was just a chain, with a simple rectangle of steel with an inscription as pendant. It just had my initials, but I kinda had emotions attached to it, thanks to the person that first gave it to me.

_ I really shouldn’t’ve accepted the bet. _

Took my phone again, tried googling something to read, a new book, a short story, whatever; I needed to sleep. Checked the hour, 2313. Gave up, left the phone on the nightstand, after rambling more about  _ everything _ , including how much I liked to see Gabe wearing casual outfits on the farm, to how I still felt uneasy about the program ━again━, and before I knew it, I was in Morpheus’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[buy me a coffe](https://ko-fi.com/A1008P8) | [support me on patreon](https://www.patreon.com/ahomex)**  
>  okay so, this one is a _bit longer_ than the past chapter, but not enough, not for what i wanna do, at least. but i hope very soon i'd be able to do it better! i'm trying to use more synonyms but augh, haha i'm trying!! hope you'll like it :3 i'll try to write faster, ayy updates will be mostly once a week, probably on tuesdays since it was the first day i posted it, but if i'm busy, it'd be most likely on wednesday.
> 
> >please, tell me if you see any typos, i'd love to know if i made a mistake!  
> >remember that comments always motivate me! :3c
> 
> [about me](http://sta.sh/021xvverzv00) | [find me elsewhere](http://sta.sh/01pwyok93viu) | [my fandoms](http://sta.sh/01r72ynrywo)


End file.
